Donation
by Gweniveve Skyes
Summary: Mokuba convinces Kaiba to go to a blood drive and donate blood. Fun fluff No pairings, but lots of cookies and other delicious treats. 'T' for mentions of blood.


Donation

Ooh, I've never written a Kaiba fic before...this is going to be fun.... Bwahaha! Now where are those fangirls I ordered for him?... Wait, they sent me the wrong bloody package! Darn,... umm yeah, enjoy this fic! Fluffy, fun and is for a good cause 8D

"Come on Seto! It's not that scary! Will you do it? Please?"

"I told you I'm busy. And why are you so vehement about me going to a blood drive in the first place?" Kaiba looked up from his laptop. These past couple of days, Mokuba had been pestering him about going to some blood drive. Frankly, he didn't feel like sitting there for lord knows how long with a needle stuck in his arm, then getting cookies and juice shoved down your throat afterward. That might be the mutt's way of enjoying the afternoon (the cookies and juice part), but it certainly wasn't his.

"It's for a good cause!" Mokuba decided to change tactics right then and there, since he realized that preaching wasn't going to do anything. "What's the matter Seto? Scared of a little needle?" He teased.

Kaiba's eyes narrowed to icy blue slits. "I'm not scared of a needle."

"Then prove it." Mokuba stuck out his tongue.

Kaiba glowered at his brother. "Fine, I'll do this blood drive thing, if it only gets you off my back."

Mokuba grinned. "Cool! It's at your school tomorrow!" He zipped out of the room like a hummingbird on a RedBull.

Kaiba rolled his eyes. He then realized that if it was at his school tomorrow, then there was a distinct possibility that the geek squad would be there. And he wasn't talking about the computer service crew either.

XXXXXXXX

"Have you eaten yet?"

"Yes Mokuba, I have a bagel right here in front of me." A bagel was lying on a napkin next to Kaiba's laptop.

"You haven't touched it."

"A had a bite and I don't need my little brother mothering me."

"Hey, I just don't want you to faint. I mean, the CEO of KaibaCorp fainting? That would be in the news so fast it would make your head spin."

"I can assure you Mokuba that I will not faint. Kaiba stood up from the table and gathered up his things, including the bagel. "See you after school."

"Bye Seto! Don't faint!"

_"I won't."_

XXXXXXXX

Kaiba stood in front of the blood van in the school parking lot, impatiently tapping his foot on the pavement. Not exactly his idea of 'fun'.

"Hey look who it is! I'd never thought I see your mug around here. Looks like Moneybags decided to be nice for once." Joey was waiting outside as well, without any of his nerd herd friends with him.

"If I recall correctly, this is a blood drive, not a veterinary clinic." Kaiba smirked when he saw Joey's face go livid; he was simply too easy to mess with. "Where's the rest of the nerd herd Wheeler?"

"Yug's too little to donate, Tea has a couple of meetin's today and Tristan's terrified of needles. Looks like it's just you and me Richboy."

"I'm ecstatic." Kaiba rolled his eyes sarcastically.

The nurse called Joey in, leaving Kaiba by himself. _"Great, now the mutt's here too. This is the last thing I need." _But if he could find a way to show Wheeler up, maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Mr. Kaiba, the nurse will see you now."

Kaiba walked in the large vehicle in silence.

XXXXXXXXX

After a grueling round of questions, (actually they were more awkward than anything; he was quite certain that he had never has had sex with another man nor has he gotten a tattoo in the past six months!), one of the phlebotomists escorted Kaiba to a chair that was leaning partially back.

"Please hold out your right arm, Mr. Kaiba and take your jacket off too." She was a younger woman, with dark brown eyes and a dark complexion.

Kaiba did as he was told, tossing his jacket onto another chair. He felt a slight pressure as the woman felt around for a suitable vein. Eventually, she did find one and smeared some iodine around the area. He found the brown goo a little cold on his skin. "I'll be right back Mr. Kaiba. I have to so get a bag."

Kaiba scanned the area, taking in every little detail. The smell of antiseptic was in the air and there were a couple of coolers under a countertop; he assumed that was where the bags of blood were stored. Wheeler was in a chair opposite from him, squeezing a little ball every couple of seconds. His eyes were half lidded, giving the impression that he was nearly asleep. A tube traveled down from the crook of Joey's arm down into a bag that was tilting back and forth.

"Sorry about that Mr. Kaiba," The nurse profusely apologized. "I had to do a couple of things with some papers really quick." She held a bag in her hand, very much like Wheeler's. A tube ran from it as well, but what got his attention was the needle. It looked big, and thick too. He grew slightly apprehensive; Mokuba said there was a needle involved, but not that big!

Joey snickered from across the way, seeing Kaiba's face. "What's the matter Richboy? Afraid of needles?"

Kaiba growled. "Shut it Wheeler or I'll do it for you."

"Oh yea? I'd like to see you try!"

Kaiba halfway stood up from his position but was stopped by the nurse. "You aren't going any where mister." She scolded. "Now sit back down Mr. Kaiba."

Still glaring daggers at Joey, Kaiba sat down. "Thank you Mr. Kaiba. Now, this is going to hurt a little bit." She pushed the needle into the vein. Kaiba bit his lip; she was right, it did hurt, but not as bad as he thought it would.

"Now just sit there and squeeze this stress ball every few seconds. I'll get back to you as soon as I'm finished with Mr. Wheeler over here." She left Kaiba alone while she went to remove the needle from Joey's arm.

Squeeze, wait. Squeeze wait. It was a rather tedious cycle, Kaiba had admit. The TV blaring some movie wasn't the best mode of entertainment.

"Sweet! Look at the goods!" Joey was in front of the open mini fridge that the blood van had. The kid was practically in heaven. "Man, Tristan has no idea what's he's missin'!" He grabbed a couple of juice packs (And by a couple I mean three) and a handful of chocolate chip cookies. He crashed on the couch there.

Kaiba ignored the dolt and continued to concentrate on the tress ball in his hand. Squeeze, wait. Squeeze, wait. He felt a little light headed, but from what it sounded like, it was pretty normal; after all, the body just lost a pint of blood.

"Looks like your all finished Mr. Kaiba." The dark complected nurse came back and began to close off the tube with a pair of scissor looking things. She then pulled the needle out of the vein, causing Kaiba to wince. "Sorry Mr. Kaiba."she apologized again. "People always say that that's the worse part." she explained while wrapping the arm in gauze.

"No kidding." Kaiba rubbed the sore spot. He started to stand up, but suddenly, the world began to spin around him crazily. He swayed for a few moments then everything went black.

XXXXXXXXX

When Kaiba came too, a plate of cookies were shoved in front of his face. "Here," The nurse said. "Eat these. You need to get some sugar in your system."

"What happened?" Kaiba asked groggily.

"You got too lightheaded and you fainted. I wouldn't worry about it too much. It happens a lot to first timers like your self." She passed him a juicebox. "Drink this as well. You'll feel a lot better I promise."

Kaiba snatched the juicebox and punched the straw through the top. He took a sip; he felt like a little kid with it. He spotted Joey, still munching on the snacks here, grinning from ear to ear.

"What are you gawking at?" Kaiba snapped.

"Nothin'. I just thought that I would never get to see the day when Moneybags fainted."

Kaiba threw the empty juicebox at Joey. "Shut up. And I swear, if you tell any of you nerdy little friends about this, I will hunt you down, kill you, and then stuff your corpse in the school mascot costume. Got it?"

Joey nodded. "Got it. Your secret's safe with good ole' Joey Wheeler."

Of course, what Kaiba didn't know was that Joey's fingers were crossed behind his back.

XXXXXXXXXX

(The next day)

"Hey Seto! It says here that you fainted at the blood drive yesterday." Mokuba was saying while he was reading Kaiba's school paper.

"WHEELER!!! THAT MUTT"S GONNA PAY!!" Kaiba stood up quickly from his office chair, them sat back down. "Ooh, I feel woozy all of the sudden..."

Ta-dah! That was fun, and rather cute if I do say so myself. It was fun having Kaiba frightened of the needle, but then again, it IS a thick needle. Having him faint too was fun as well 8D.

Okay, as you guys can tell, the main focus of the story was donating blood. While I usually do not use my fics as a vehicle for promoting causes, I feel that people need to know.

Did you know that donating one pint of blood can save three lives? Yeah that's right, three. All it takes is a half hour of your time in order to give a victim life. And out of all the adults in the US that are capable of donating, only about 5-15% percent of them do.

Seriously people, donating blood takes little time and you will feel good about it afterward. Plus you get fee food, can't get nuch better than that.

So please, donate blood (if you're 17+) whenever you can. It may not seem like much, but your selfless gift will change people's lives. I promise.

~Gwen (For those who are wondering, as of April 20, 2010, I will have donated five times, and I started November 12, 2009 at the age of 17)


End file.
